El niño del mar
by amirathalasa
Summary: Su madre muere al intentar protegerlo. Poseidon lleva a su hijo al cuidado de un capitan de la marina, cuyo pasado fue un respetado semidios. Viviendo en el mar, perseo fue criado como un marinero quien le enseño y entreno para fortalecer su origen divino. Un llamado de su padre lo lleva a tierra para encontrar lo que fue robado, y evitar una guerra entre el cielo y el mar.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

Un hombre alto caminaba cerca de los muelles con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. El rostro del hombre mostraba una expresion fria en su mirada, que ocultaba el reciente dolor lo mejor que pudo. Sus ojos verde mar bajaron al pequeño bulto en sus brazos, una parte de la pequeña manta se habia movido mostrando un pequeño bebe con unos mechones de cabello oscuro en su cabeza, con una extraña tez bronceada rara en un bebe recien nacido. Los ojos del bebe se abrieron un momento ante el hombre que lo sujetaba mostrando unos brillantes y poderosos ojos color verde mar familiares que parecia que se movia como las olas. El niño inocente a los hechos reciente sonrio al hombre para acurrarse a el, y poder quedarse nuevamente dormido. El hombre suspiro, acaricio la cabeza de su hijo, y volvio a cubrirlo con la manta para seguir su camino hacia la embarcacion que acababa de llegar. El nombre del enorme barco, el atlante, se podia ver a medida que se acercaba donde un figura en la cubierta vestido con una traje naval observaba a las dos figuras acercarse. Cuando el barco llego a la muelle, el hombre con el traje de oficial de la marina de estados unidos bajo de la embarcacion mostrado su incomidad ante la alta y poderosa figura.

Una vez que ambas figuras estuvieron a unos metros de distancia. El oficial del barco, dio una leve inclinacion a la hombre delante. Y dijo:

_Señor poseidon. Ha pasado mucho tiempo_. Dijo el hombre con curiosidad a la razon de su llamado, y mirando inquisitivamente al bulto que su señor llevaba.

_Capitan Tapsis_._ Si en verdad ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Veo que su barco sigue bien. Sigue tan majestuoso como la primera vez que lo vi._ Declaro el dios griego.

_Como usted ve, mi señor_. _Usted me llamado hay algo que necesite para_ _usted._ Incapaz de controlar por mucho mas tiempo su intriga.

_Me temo que si, mi amigo. Es un favor muy grande que talvez puede costar su vida. Aceptaras hacerme este favor, hijo de tetis. _

_Depende del tipo de favor, mi señor, como usted sabe. Yo hace tiempo deje de ser un guerrero. Mi proposito en esta vida es velar mi barco y cuidar de m tripulacion. _Conteste inseguro de la reccion del dios. El conocio que nunca habia de atreverse a ganar la ira de un dios, y menos la del dios que gobierno en el dominio donde el reside.

El dios solo rio ante la respuesta del semidios mayor. El niño escuchando la risa de su padre,volvio a despertar para saber la razon por la que su padre reia, y lo despertaba. Movio sus brazitos para tocar la cara de su padre. El dios para de reir, e intento calmar a la inquietud de su hijo. Mientras tanto el capitan de barco no podia dejar de mirar al dios del mar intentando hacer dormir a un bebe nuevo. Su boca estaba abierto por la sorpresa, e incredulidad. Empezaba a tener una idea de que era lo que dios queria, y no le gustaba demasiado.

_Por la impresion en tu rostro. Has empezado a darte cuenta de la razon de mi llamado, capitan. Este bebe que llevo en mis brazos, es mi hijo. Producto de una relacion con una mortal. Sin embargo su madre mortal ha muerto al intentar defender a mi hijo de un ataque de moustros. Suspiro tristemente. Mi hermanos no pueden enterarse de la existencia del niño. Y yo no puedo quedarme con el y llevarlo a mi reino, serie mi peligroso con la presencia de mi esposa, y de mi hijo Triton. Lo unico que puede hacer es darle la mayor proteccion que pueda bajo mi dominio donde mis hermanos no se atreveran a atacar. Entiendes lo que te estoy pidiendo._

_Mi señor, usted quiere que el niño se quede conmigo. Pero eso imposible. Yo no tengo experiencia con los niños, y mi tripulacion no vera con bien grado esto. Como podre criar al niño en el barco._

_Mi querido capitan confio en ti. Y no te preocupes que te enviare ayuda para el cuidado del niño_. Ella vendra pronto. Un trueno retumbo en el cielo. _Mi hermano esta empezando a sospechar llevate al niño, y cuida de el. El un ser del mar, capitan. El mar lo protegera. Como yo tambien. _El dios le dio una ultima mirada al niño, beso su cabeza, y le dijo suavamente_ .. se un gran heroe mi hijo, tu destino es grande. _Para entregar al niño al asombrado hombre.

El hombre salio de asombro, y grito el dios antes de desaparecer..

_Señor, espere, cual es el nombre del niño_?

El dios dijo antes de desaparecer en un nube de burbujas de mar.. _su nombre es Perseo, capitan. Cuida de el._

El capitan aun incredulo ante la extraña situacion, tomo una respiracion brusca, y miro al tranquilo bebe.

_Bien perseo, parece que ahora eres parte de la tripulacion. _Dio una ultima mirada al lugar donde desaparecio el dios. Y volvio a la embarcacion para intentar descubrir la mejor forma de explicar esta situacion a sus hombres.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

- _Por supuesto que no!_

_- No puede quedarse aqui,!_

_- Capitan, esto es una locura. El niño traera problemas._

_- Ah por favor si tan solo es un bebe, que daño puede hacer._

_- No. No. No. Que no es solo bebe, tonto. Que no te das cuenta._

Alexandro Tapsis, Capitan del barco mercante El Atlante, no era un hombre que perdia lo estribos facilmente. De hecho, siempre se considero un hombre bastante paciente. Años de entrenamiento como semidios, como en la armada naval norteamericana lo habían dotado de ese don en particular. La impaciencia solo traia malas cosas, y eso era algo que sabia por propia experiencia. Pero ahora, la discusión de sus hombres sobre si debian aceptar al niño en el barco, se esta tornando demasiado ridícula. En un principio, cuando el convoco a la reunion de la tripulacion para dar un anuncio, y presentar a Perseo como nuevo integrante del barco no esperaba que terminara en un acalorada disputa entre sus hombres que había durado por cuanto tiempo ... asi dos horas. Su paciencia estaba en el limite, cansado de los constantes gritos que misteriosamente no habia despertado al niño en sus brazos. Maldito suertudo. Decidio tomar voz.

_ALTO! Pueden callarse. Es un milagro que el niño tenga el sueño de un tronco. Porque de algo les aseguro, si el padre del niño escucha su llanto es capaz de hacer volar el barco solo por el hecho de molestar al pequeño_. Dijo el capitan bastante enojado no seguro de que su declaracion sea totalmente falsa.

Los siete miembros de la tripulacion miraron al capitan confundidos. Primero por su evidente exabrupto, y luego por informacion que escondia en la declaracion de su capitan. En todos los años que conocian al viejo capitan nunca lo habia visto exaltarse por algo. La mayoría de la veces siempre mostraba una fachada de aparente traquilidad que solo era delatada cuando veian la tension en su cuerpo. Pero ahora, era distinto su capitan estaba enojado, y lucia intimidan te. Bueno lo intimidarte que podria parecer con todo su cuerpo en evidente tension, sujetando en sus brazos a un niño envuelto en mantas que parecia inmutarse al mundo a su alrededor. Reconociendo la ira de su lider, todos fueron demasiados inteligentes en callar, y esperar que el capitan hable.

_Bueno ahora que ustedes amablemente han puesto en su cabeza un poco de juicio. Voy a informales de porque he traido al niño en la embarcación Todos ustedes saben que hace dias recibe un mensaje muy importante que me pedia que venga a esta costa. Verdad?_

Todos los miembros de la tripulacion asintieron con la cabeza.

_bien, ahora, el mensaje no era claro. Pero debido al carácter secreto de la nota decidi omitir a ustedes quien era el emisario de ese mensaje._

Los hombres indignados, empezaron a abrir su boca para protestar cuando fueron callados con la mano en alto de su capitán.

_alto!. No quise ocultar estos ustedes muchachos, es solo que el emisario pidio encubrir su nombre hasta que la reunion sea efectiva._

Todos parecían conformes con esa declaracion, a exepcion de uno. Peter, fue el encargado de velar por el barco. El se ocupaba del mantenimiento como del cuidado de toda la maquinaria del barco. Como todo miembro de la tripulación el era un hijo de un dios, o un legado de uno. El especialmente era un hijo de Hefesto cualidad que lo hacia el tipo ideal para el trabajo.

Muchos de sus compañeros habia tenido una vida difícil, en las cuales o bien sus padres lo abandonaban o morían al intentar protegerlos. El capitán Tapsis les habia dado un trabajo, y un hogar donde vivir. Por esa razón, ellos lo respetaba. Pero, eso no queria decir se mostraría indulgente ante la falta de confianza del capitán.

_Capitán__, quien ese hombre que se atreve a cuestionar nuestra lealtad, y señalar "nuestra supuesta falta de confianza_". Declaro un muy enojado hijo de Hefesto.

_Ah peter, esa la cuestión. Que no es un hombre en lo absoluto. De hecho es mas que eso_. Dijo con aire de misterio,y mostrando una sonrisa torcida de diversión ante la incredulidad de sus hombres.

Todos se quedaron mudos ante esas palabras. Uno de los miembros el mas joven de la tripulación , Samuel de 18 años, respondió con duda y temor ante la reacción del capitán

_Si no es un hombre, entonces que es capitán. Un semidios? _Dijo temeroso.

_Casi. Mi hijo. Parece que su madre no le dio su apoyo hoy. _Dijo el viejo capitán aludiendo al ser un hijo de Tyche, diosa de la suerte y el azar.

_Entonces que es?_ Cuando la idea le vine a la mente el se que se palido y con evidente nerviosismo dijo.. _unn d-dios?_

Cuando el joven miembro dijo esas palabras, toda la sala se quedo en silencio. En el aire se podia sentir la tensión y el miedo. El capitan vio las caras de sus hombres, y respondio.

_Poseidon fue quien convoco, y como ustedes saben uno no puede rechazar al dios que gobierna el dominio donde uno tiene su casa y trabajo. _El hombre suspiro amargamente recordando la extraña pero corta conversacion con el dios._ el me convoco hoy, porque queria pedirme un favor._

Decir impresionados era una palabra que se quedaria corta, la cara de la tripulacion parecia mas blanca de lo normal. El dios de los mares habia pedido una reunion con su capitán y no solo eso, sino tambien le habia pedido un favor. Todos estaban inquietos, la mayoria eran hijos de los dioses o bien tenian algo de descendencia divina, y por lo tanto, sabian que no puede dar una negativa a un dios a menos que uno quiera morir. Y obviamente tampoco ofender o ignorar al dios que controla y protege el dominio donde viven las mayor parte de su vida. A menos que seas verdaderamente idiota, o tenga deseos de muerte.

_Capitán__, cual era el favor que necesitaba el Señor Poseidon_?. Dijo Charles uno de los miembros mas antiguos, y primer miembro de la tripulación. El era un legado atenea. Su padre fue un buen amigo suyo cuando el estaba en el campamento mestizo, el murio a causa de ataque de moustros intentado defender a su hijo. Tanto el como la familia de su amigo quedaron devastados. El cuido de el como un padre o un mentor, le enseño de los mitologia y le hablo de su descendencia. Cuando finamente su madre murio solo años despues por el dolor de perder a su marido. El lo llevo con el, lo ayudo a enfrentar su miedo al mar, y se convirtio en su mano derecha cuando el debia relegar responsabilidades.

El capitan se puso nervioso, esperaba que ellos entiendan. Diablos el dios practicamente le dio el niño, y no le dio mucha oportunidad de negarse. Suspiro. en que lio me he metido se dijo metalmente.

_Eh bueno como decirlo ummmm_ suspiro bueno aqui va penso . _El dios me pidio que me haga cargo del niño. Basicamente ahora el es parte de la tripulacion, y no pueden negarse a menos que quieran enfrentar la ira de un dios. _El menciono la ultima parte para dar cuenta que no puede negarse a la peticion de un dios, a menos que quieren ser covertido en un delfin, o algo peor, un caballito de mar. Se estremeció ante la idea.

Un jadeo colectivo se lleno en la sala. Todos las ojos fueron a parar al niño dormido en los brazos del capitan. Ellos no podian creer en que problemas los estaba metiendo ese niño, y apenas tenia una semanas de vida. Como si el niño sintiera las miradas, lentamente empezo a despertarse, y abrir sus somnolientos ojos. Otra serie de jadeos acompañado de mandibulas caidas llego ante la vision de incriebles ojos verde mar con un evidente destello de poder en ellos. Para sumar dramatismo a la situacion, el niño sintiendose ajeno al entorno que lo rodeaba, hizo lo que todo bebe naturalemte hace, comenzo a llorar. Para luego hacer que el infierno se desate, el mar sintiendo el malestar del niño, empezo a agitarse produciendo que el barco comienze en un turbulento balanceo que se habia acrecentando a medida que el niño seguia llorando. Los miembros del barco aun en shock por todo lo sucedido no sabian que hacer ante la imagen frente a ellos. El capitán, una vez recupero la compostura, intento calmar sin exito al pequeño. El barco comenzaba agitarse cada vez con mas fuerza, los hombres empezaron a desesperarse, e intentar retener los objetos en movimiento para evitar mayores daños. La situacion se estaba tornando cada vez mas catastrófica hasta que una suave y tranquilizador melodia empezo hacerse oir dentro de la embarcacion. Como si el niño estuviera en una empieza de trance comenzo a tranquilizarse, dejo de llorar, y se calmo lo suficiente para volver nuevamente a quedarse dormido.

La confunsion y la duda empezo a llegar. Nadie entendia lo que paso, todos se voltearon al capitan con el niño en brazos para ver como el se encontraba absorto en sus propios pensamientos mientras miraba al niño maravillado de su claro potencial de poder a tal corta edad. La realizacion llego a la ojos del capitan cuando el suavemente pronuncio .. _ella. _

El aumento de confunsion en la sala siguio hasta que una luz cegadora llego en el lugar. Cuando la luz desaparecio, los hombres se quedaron maravillados frente a ellos se encontraba una mujer que podria revalizar en belleza con la propia Afrodita. Tenia el cabellos largo y rubio casi blanco con los ojos azules mas profundos que alguno halla visto. Su tez bronceado perfecta hacia que ellos se sintieran tentados a tocar o rozar aquella delicada y suave piel aunque la tentacion fue cortada para la mirada azul de hielo. La mujer era alta, y delgada con un cuerpo elegante que hacia junto a sus pómulos altos, y la expresion serena y majestuosa hacia parecerla una reina o una princesa. Pero lo que los embeleso fue su voz, ella comenzo a cantar la misma melodia que escucharon anteriormente,y se acercaba cuidadosamente al niño que el capitan custiadaba celosamente temerosos de la mujer en cuestion. La mujer paro de cantar y todos salieron de su aturdimiento. Ella observo al niño, y hablo con voz clara y suave que asemejaba a un suave brisa marina.

_No temas Alexandro, no estoy aqui para hacerte daño, o al niño que llevas. Estoy aqui, porque mi señor Poseidon me envio. Mi nombre Amaltheia, ninfa marina de la corte e hija de Nereo. Mi señor me envio para ser de guarda a este niño junto a ti . _Ella miro a los semidioses y legados en el barco, y hablo con voz clara y dura. _El niño aqui es un hijo de mi señor, el debe ser respetado como tal o se enfrentara a la ira del mar.. _ La mirada de la ninfa se volvio cristalina y con un ligero brillo en ella ajena al entorno por unos momentos. Volviendo de su trance enfoco la mirada a toda la tripulacion. _A diferencia de mi padre, no soy una profeta, pero puedo ver cosas. Como han visto el niño es poderoso, y tiene una gran potencial. Asi mismo su destino es grande, tanto que muchos heroes palideceran en comparacion. Una responsabilidad recae en sus hombros, que puede ser salvacion o la perdicion. _La ninfa se acerco al capitan, y le dio una indicacion que le diera el pequeño semidios. El hombre indeciso miro al bebe, y lentamente asintio, le paso al niño a ella, y volvio a su lugar con una expresion en su rostro que decia que no estaba muy contento de la presencia mitologica en su barco. La ninfa ahora con el niño en sus brazos hablo con la solemnidad de un reina _Hombres del mar, esta es su decision puede decidir ignorar y marcharse jurando antes por el stix no revelar nada de los acontecimientos del dia del hoy o pueden comertirse en parte de la historia acompañando a un heroe y una causa que vas mas alla de lo que alguna vez pudieran imaginar. _Declaro con voz solemne para luego hacer una señal al capitan. Ambos salieron del camarote no sin antes dar una ultima mirada hacia la muda y confundida tripulacion.

Los hombres vieron a la su capitan y a la ninfa salir con el hijo de Poseidon en sus brazos. Todos se miraron pensadon es cierto, en verdad ha sucedido. Poco a poco cada uno empezo acomodar sus pensamientos e ideas. Uno de los hombres con mayor antiguedad , Hector, hijo de apolo que habia conocido a tapsis cuando el visitaba el campamento y lo habia ayudado cuando el se encotraba perdido con la muerte de su madre . Ellos apesar de la diferencia de edad habia sido amigos, y cuando el le ofrecio un puesto en su embarcacion, el ni siquiera lo dudo. La oportunidad de aventura y de viajar fue mas alla para el. A lo largo de los años y distintos aconteciemienos tragicos el entendio que vida es mas alla que un simple juego de espadas y probar cual valiente sos , vivir rodeado de agua, hace del tiempo bastante solitario donde la oportunidad de meditar y encerrarse en sus pensamientos es muy frecuente, y aveces dolorosa. Su busqueda de aventura cambio por la proteccion de su gente y vivir una vida de tranquilidad y paz, pero en esos momentos cosas mas importantes acontecian en el mundo. Cuando esta peticion le fue hecha no estaba seguro de que decision tomar. El volvio la mirada a los demas que se encontran el mismo predicamiento y aspecto que el reflexivos, temerosos y esperanzados. Miro a sus compañeros y hablo.

_Debemos tomar una decision. Quedarnos o irnos jurando no revelar nada a nadie. Yo por mi parte no estoy seguro de que decision tomar pero no voy a abandonar al capitan o El Atlante. Si el decidio aceptar la pedido de Poseiodon entonces yo respetere su decision. El nuestro lider, nos dado casa y una razon para vivir. Porque nosotros debemos cuestionarlo. Evidemente el niño es importante, y no hay que olvidar de quien es hijo. Yo voto a favor. _Declaro el hijo de apolo.

Samuel, el hijo de Tyche. Continuo.

_Puede ser el mas joven. Pero eso no mas hace menos sabio o mas tonto. El destino o el azar_. Sonrio ante esa palabra. _Nos ha traido esta mision quienes somos para cuestionar. Yo apoyo a hector, estoy con el capitan._

Adam, un hombre delgado y alto con ojos azules que siempre se mostraban traviezos miro a los demas con incredulidad. El no podia creer que en verdad aceptaran tan facilmente esta locura. El era un hijo de hermes, el capitan lo salvo de ir preso cuando esta sobreviviendo en las calles, le dio una trabajo, un hogar, amigos algo que el nunca penso que llegaria tener. Su vida siempre fue miserable hasta que conocio al capitan tapsis. Nunca creyo que el iba a cuestionar una decision de el pero ahora empezo a dudar. El niño era poderoso quien sabe los peligros que el nos traera, y para agregar a esto el es un niño prohibido. Los otros dioses lo perseguirán hasta destruirlo a el, y cualquier que lo haya ayudado. Miro a sus amigos casi hermanos de nuevo, vale la pena arriesgar tanto por un simple niño.

_Estan locos! El riesgo es alto amigos. Vale la pena la muerte por una causa que no conocemos, por un niño que traera solo problemas. Por dios es un niño prohibido los demas dioses no perseguiran y mataran cuando se enteren. _Miro con incredulidad a sus compañeros que parecian no entender los riezgos de aceptan esto.

_Nosotro lo sabemos jake. Crees que no sabemos que es un niño prohibido pero que quieras que hagamos. Matarlo. Es solo un bebe por dios. ni siquiera puede defederse. Pero dale si tu quieres hacerlo hazlo. Yo no te lo impidire. Pero enfrentate a tu conciencia, a la ira del capitan y del mismo dios de los mares. Dijo peter, claramente molesto._

_Yo no dije matarlo. Que mal piensas de mi pet.! pero debe a ver otra solución No podemos estar de acuerdo con esto. Me niego a creer que no hay otra opción mas que aceptar. Dijo _Adam intentando hacer entrar a sus amigos.

_Si la hay. Irte y jurar no decir nada. Quieres eso jake. Quieres dejar tu casa, tu hogar solo porque te niegas a aceptar los estúpidos designios de los dioses. _Dijo Simón, uno de los miembros mas tranquilos de la mision. El era un legado de demeter, trabajaba como los demás en la nave, pero en realidad el se encargaba de la cocina. Amaba cocinar, otros podrían decir que el un débil. Pero en verdad porque le importaba, conocio a tapsis mientras estaba en Roma disfrutando de los placeres de viejo mundo. Ambos se reconocieron inmediatamente como descendientes de dioses, y de esa manera forjaron una buena amistad unido por en buen vino. Aveces el viejo tapsis bromeaba que el podia ser hijo de dionisio, cosa que simpre terminaba cuando el capitan trataba de encontrar un respuesta a su gran amor por los vino y a su gran resitencia al alcohol. _y tu Tomas que decis? La idea de conflicto y aventura no hace que tu sangre hierva._

_Para que sepas, estúpido alcohólico, que mi padre sea Ares no me hace un maldito buscador de sangre. Tengo cerebro. Y se que seguir al capitán solo va a traer problemas. Pero viendo que no hay otra opcion mas que abandonar la nave yo me ve subo a ser el guarda feliz del pequeño punk. _Dijo el mirando con sus ojos rojos al debilucho legado.

_Que decis tu charles, has estado muy callado? Dijo el hijo del dios de los ladrones intentando buscar la opinión de los mas respetados miembros de la tripulacion_

El aludido suspiro. - _no podemos hacer nada, tu tienes razon sin embargo . Es aceptan o marcharse. El niño debe quedarse, el capitan lo dispuso asi y voy a seguir las ordenes de el. Me limitare a observar. Parece ser que los parcas se han impuestos esta vez . Contentos o no del curso que lleva esto. _Murmuro lo ultimo para salir de la habitación para encontrar a su viejo mentor_._

El hijo de hermes suspiro y murmuro. – _estan locos! Pero bien me quedare, y que oren porque Poseidon no ayude._


End file.
